ricorodriguezfandomcom-20200213-history
Discography Pt. 1: 1950s-1969
Discography Pt. 2: 1970-1979 - Discography Pt. 3: 1980-1989 - Discography Pt. 4: 1990-1999 - Discography Pt. 5: 2000 ff. =1958 to 1961= Singles/single sides All tracks recorded in Jamaica before 1962 (and Rico's departure for England). It is possible that some recording sessions included Don Drummond and Rico Rodriguez on trombone. (cf. photo on the Heartbeat CD Ska Bonanza.) All tracks released on the Blue Beat label in the UK heve been re-issued on two CD series "The History of Blue Beat" (up to BB 125) and on "The Story of Blue Beat" (releases from 1960 to 1963) between 2011 and 2013. See Blue Beat (label) Lloyd Daley Productions *Neville Esson: "Miss Ann" - released on 7"-side: Matador pre, 1960 *Neville Esson: "Shimmy And Twist" - released on 7"-side: Matador pre, 1960 *Matador All-Stars feat. Rolando Alphonso: "Bridgeview Shuffle" - released on 7"-side: Matador pre (?), ca. 1959; re-issued on 7"-side: Doctor Bird DB /UK, 1969 *Matador All-Stars feat. Rico Rodriguez: "Continental Shuffle" - re-released on: 7"-side: Doctor Bird DB 1177-B /UK, 1969 All four tracks rec. ca. 1959, first used as dubplates and later released as 7"-sides, partly with blank labels; re-released in 1994: It's Shuffle 'n' Ska Time with Lloyd "the Matador" Daley (CD: Jamaican Gold /NL) *Bell's Group (aka Prince Buster & The All Stars: "Scott Rock" - Beverley's FM 101 /Jamaica, 1961 Dada Tuari Productions *Cedric Bravo with The Four Stars: Merry Christmas - released on 7"-side (B): Downbeat M80W 2967-1 /Jamaica b/w *Cedric Bravo with The Four Stars: Sugar Baby - released on 7"-side (A): Downbeat M80W 2969 /Jamaica Collector's Frenzy, 23.8.2013 Image:CR-600-2 Merry Christmas.jpg *''Four Star Shuffle'' - released on 7"-side: Downbeat M8OW 2970 /UK, 1965 (???) Popsike.com, 23.8.2013 270595567889.jpg *Cedric Bravo & The Four Stars (featuring Rico Rordriquez) Title: Times Are Waiting (7"-side: Down Beat M80W2971 /Carrebean Recording Co. Ltd., Kingston, Jamaica) Collector's Frenzy, 23.8.2013 b/w *''Omara Special'' - released on 7"-side: Downbeat M8OW 2972 (7"-side: Down Beat M80W2972; re-issue in UK 1966?) *Laurel Aitken: Jeannie's Back - released on: 7"-side: Regal RG001; released as: Laurel Aitken: Jeannie Is Back b/w If It's Money You Need (7": Blue Beat 010 /UK); recorded ca. 1960 Coxsone Dodd Productions *Rico Rodriguez: "Moonlight Cha Cha" - rec. ca. 1960/61; unknown release *Aubrey Adams & Rico Rodriguez: "Stew Peas And Cornflakes" - released on 7"-side: All Stars /JA, 1961; issued on: V.A.: All Star Top Hits (LP: Coxsone's Records /JA, ca. 1961); V.A.: Ska Bonanza (2CD: Heartbeat, 1991) *Laurel Aitken: "Mash Potatoe Boogie" - released as: Laurel Aitken The Blue Beats: "Bar Tender" b/w "Mash Potato Boogie" (7": Blue Beat BB 40 /UK); released as 7"-side: Starline DA 3153 /Ja; Alain Salvi 2004 and Turner/Schoenfeld 2002, p.8 give production credits to L. Aitken; on the Blue Beat issue the track is credited to producer Dodd.] *Roland (Alphonso) with Clue J & His Blues Blasters: "Proof Rum" - recorded ca. ca. 1958; releasd on: 7"-side: Woldisc /JA; re-released on: Roland Alphonso: Something Special (CD: Heartbeat, 2000) *Rolando (Alphonso) & His Group: "Federal Special" - released on 7"-side: ND, ca. 1961; released on 7"-side: R&B JB 122-A /UK, 1963; re-released on: Roland Alphonso: Something Special (CD: Heartbeat, 2000) *Rolando Alphonso: "Cuban Blockade" - released on 7"-side; released as Roland Alphonso: "Blockade" on 7"-side: Island WI 66 /UK, 1963; re-issued on 7"-side: Coxsone FC 3072 /US, 1990s *Theophilus Beckford: "Easy Snapping" - rec. 1956 (or 1959); released on 7"-side: Worldisc KD 45110 /JA, ca.1959/1960; released on 7"-side: Blue Beat BB 015 /UK, 1962; several re-issues and re-recordings *Theophilus Beckford: "Jack & Jill Shuffle" - released on 7"-side: Blue Beat BB 033-A /UK *Theophilus Beckford: "Tell Me Little Lady", or: "Little Lady" - released on 7"-side: All Stars FDR 565 /Ja; 7"-side: Blue Beat BB 033-B /UK, 1962 *The Blues Busters: "Why Did I Worry" - no details available *Brownie & His Drummers: "Sliders", aka Clue J & His Blues Blasters: "The Slider" - recorded ca. 1961, released on: 7"-side: Coxsone FC 182 /Jamaica, re-issued ca. 2001 (?) *Busty & Cool: "What A World" - released as: Busty & Cool: Mr. Policeman b/w What A World (7": DDarling FC-2116/FC-2117 /JA; 7": Blue Beat BB-144 /UK), released 1962, rec. ca. 1961; re-released on: V.A.: Sir Coxsone and Duke Reid in Concert At Forrester's Hall (Downbeat Clash With The Trojan) (LP/CD: Studio 1 SOTL 010 /US); Busty & Cool are Bunny & Skitter are Busty Brown & Cool Sticky *Lord Bryn(n)er: "Teach Me To Ska" (or: "Teach The Ska") - released on: 7"-side: C&N FC 3098 /JA, 1964; Lord Brynner & Sheiks: "Congo War" b/w Lord Brynner & Sheiks: "Teach Me To Ska" (7": Island WI 266 /UK, 1966) *Cornell Campbell: "Don't Want Your Loving" *Clue J & His Blues Blasters: "Grandnational" - released on: 7"-side: All Stars FC 108, ca. 1961 *Clue J & The Blues Blasters: "Silky" - released on 7"-side: Worldisc CR 133 /JA, 1961; 7"-side: Blue Beat BB 17-B /UK *Clue J & His Blues Blasters: "Salt Lane Shuffle" - released on 7"-side ?; issued on: V.A.: All Star Top Hits (LP: Coxsone's Records /JA, ca. 1961); V.A.: Ska Bonanza (2CD: Heartbeat, 1991) *Clue J & His Blues Blasters: "Shufflin' Jug" - released on: 7"-side: Worldisc KD 45112, 1959 (?), 1961 /JA *Clue J & His Blues Blasters: "Pine Juice" - released on: 7"-side: All Stars/Coxsone FDR 561, 1960; and 7"-side: Blue Beat BB 060-B /UK , ca. 1962; re-released on: 7": Studio 1 FDR 561 /Jamaica, 1970s *Clue J & His Blues Blasters: "Milk Lane Hop" - released on: 7"-side: Coxsone FC 123 /JA, 1961; re-issued as: Johnny Moore, Bobby Gaynor & Rico with Clue J & His Blues Blasters: "Milk Lane Hop" on: V.A.: Sir Coxsone and Duke Reid in Concert At Forrester's Hall (Downbeat Clash With The Trojan) (LP/CD: Studio 1 SOTL 010 /US) *Clue J & His Blues Blasters feat. Bunny & Skitter: "Cherry" - released on 7"-side: Worldisc KD 45 105 /Jamaica, 1959 *Clue J & His Blues Blasters feat. Bunny & Skitter: "King Spinner" - released on 7"-side: Worldisc KD 45 106 /Jamaica *Count P Allstars: "Sand Lane Shuffle" - re-released on 7"-side: Collector's Series/S.O. World CP 0010-A /US, 2000s *Count P Allstars: "Loving Arms" - re-released on 7"-side: Collector's Series/S.O. World CP 0010-B /US, 2000s *Dewdroppers : "Margie" (or: "Marjie") - released on: 7"-side: All Stars CR 006 /JA, ca. 1961; re-issued on 7"-side: Ackee ACK 146-B /UK, 1972; are: Clue J & His Blues Blasters *Don Drummond with His Group: "Don Cosmic" - rec. ca. 1960; re-issued on 7"-side: Studio 1 DSR 9908 /Jamaica, 1980s; (with Rico, with overdubs and remixed, cf. Salvi 2005) *Don Drummond with His Group: "Don Cosmic Pt. 2" - re-issued on 7"-side: Studio 1 DSR 9909 /Jamaica, 1980s; (w/ Rico; w/overdubs; cf. Salvi 2005); it is not confirmed if Rico played on the original versions *Clancy Eccles: "Glory Hallelujah" - released on: 7"-side: Rolando & Powie FC 2288 /JA, 1963; 7"-side: Island WI 098-A /UK *Neville Esson Clue J & His Blues Blasters: "Lovers Jive" - released on 7"-side: Blue Beat BB 037-A /UK *Neville Esson Clue J. & His Blues Blasters: "Wicked And Dreadful" - released on 7"-side: Worldisc CD 121 /JA, 1960; 7"-side: Blue Beat BB 37-B /UK; re-released on: 7"-side: Coxsone CR 121 /JA, 200? *Owen Gray with Clue J and his Blues Blasters: "Jezebel" - released on: 7"-side: DDarling FC 2065-3 /JA, 1962; 7"-side: Island WI 014-B /UK; according to Rico Rodriguez it's not him but either Don Drummond or a trombonist he calls "Molo" *Derrick Harriot: "Answer Me My Darling" - No Information available. *Jiving Juniors: "Over The River" - released on 7"-side: All Stars FC 117 /JA, 1961; released on 7"-side as Jiving Juniors w/ Hersang & His City Slickers (Blue Beat BB 36-A /UK); issued on: V.A.: All Star Top Hits (LP: Coxsone's Records /JA, ca. 1961); V.A.: Ska Bonanza (2CD: Heartbeat, 1991); Rico remembered this as his first ever recording session in an interview with Reggaefrance.com in 2004. This seems not to be correct or the session was earlier than mentioned in various sources with the period around 1959/1960. *Jiving Juniors: "I'll Be There" - released on: 7"-side: Iron Side FC 2160-2 /JA, 1962 *Mellow Cats & Count Ossie: "Rockaman Soul" - released on: 7"-side: All Stars FC 150 /JA, 1961; released as: Mellow Cats + Count Ossie & The Warrikas: "Rockaman Soul" b/w Monty Alexander & Cyclones: "Lazy Lou" (7": Blue Beat BB 68 /UK, 1961); reissue on: 7"-side: The Mellow Cats: "Rock a Man Soul" (7": Collector's Series/S.O. World /US, ca. 2000) *Mellow Larks: "Time To Pray" - released on: 7"-side: Worldisc CR 122 /JA, 1960; 7"-side: Blue Beat BB 16-A /UK; re-issued on: Supreme SUP 201-A /UK, 1969; Winro CN 2322-A /US, 1970: note: w/ Clue J & His Blues Blasters *Mellow Larks: "Love You Baby" - released on: 7"-side: Worldisc CR 123 /JA, 1960, reissue: 1980s(?); 7"-side: Blue Beat BB 16-B /UK; note: w/ Clue J & His Blues Blasters *Derrick Morgan & Clue J & His Blues Blasters: "Leave Earth" - released on: 7"-side: Coxsone FC 101 /JA, 1961: 7"-side: Blue Beat BB 35-A /UK *Lascelles Perkins: "Lonely Robin" - released on: 7"-side: Worldisc CR 128 /JA; and as: Lascelles Perkins And Clue J & His Blues Blasters: "Creation" b/w "Lonely Robin" (7": Blue Beat BB 41 /UK), 1961 *Lascalles Perkins: "Mighty Organ" - re-released as: 7"-side: Lascalles Perkins, feat. Dimples: Mighty Organ (Coxsone FC 190 /US); Rico's participation is not sure *The Rhythm Aces feat. Winston & Bibby: "I'll Be There" - released on 7"-side: Blue Beat BB 134-A, 1962; re-released on 7"-side: Iron Side IS 024-B/FC 2160 /JA, 1973 *George Richards w/ Clue J & His Blues Blasters: "Romeo" - rec. ca. 1959; reissued on 7"-side: Coxsone KD 45-109 /US, ca. 2000+ *Roy & Millie: "This World" - released on 7"-side: Island WI 050-A /UK *B.B. Seaton: "Only You" - recorded 1959; re-released on 7"-side: Coxsone FC 2264 /US *Winston & Barbara: "I Love You" - released on 7"-side: Black Swan /Island WI 418-B, 1964; re-released on 7"-side: Studio 1 CD 23 /US, ca. 2000+; Rico's participation is not sure; officially this side was recorded in 1963?! Duke Reid Productions *"Blues From The Hills" - released on 7"-side: Duke Reid's /JA; released as: Reco & His Blues Band: Blues From The Hills b/w The Stranger: Miss Reamer (7": Blue Beat BB 195 /UK, 1963) *"Let George Do It" - recorded ca. 1961 but not released; later released by Duke Reid as a Don Drummond single *Laurel Aitken: "Yea Yea Baby" - released as: Laurel Aitken: Yea Yea Baby b/w Judgement Day (7": Blue Beat BB 14 /UK), ca. 1960; re-released on Laurel Aitken: The Pioneer Of Jamaican Music (CD: Reggae Retro), 2000 *Laurel Aitken: "Judgement Day" - released on: 7"-side: Duke Reid's RR 150 /JA, ca. 1960; released as: Laurel Aitken: "Yea Yea Baby" b/w "Judgement Day" (7": Blue Beat BB 14 /UK), ca. 1960; re-released on Laurel Aitken: The Pioneer Of Jamaican Music (CD: Reggae Retro), 2000 *Laurel Aitken: "Daniel Saw The Stone" - released on: 7"-side: Blue Beat BB194-B /UK, 1963; re-released on: Laurel Aitken: It's Too Late. The Legendary Godfather Of Ska, Vol. 2 - Personal Selections 1961-1984 (LP: Unicorn PHZA 53 /UK), 1989; re-released in 2001 on: Laurel Aitken: Rise And Fall (The Legendary Godfather Of Ska, Volume 4) (CD: Grover GRO 055 /D) *Laurel Aitken/Ruddy & Sketto with Rico's Group: "Zion" - released on: Laurel Aitken: "Zion" b/w "Swing Low Sweet Chariot" (7": Blue Beat BB 164 *Roland Alphonso & His Group: "Blackberry Brandy" - released on 7"-side: Blue Beat BB 058-A /UK *Roland Alphonso's Group: "Green Door" - released on 7"-side: Blue Beat BB 063-B /UK *Roland Alphonso Group, feat. Tommy McCook with Duke Reid's Group: "Yard Broom" - released on 7"-side: Ska Beat/R&B JB 183-B /UK, 1965 *The Bandits, feat. Laurel Aitken: "Jenny Jenny" - released on: 7": Blue Beat BB 142-B /UK, recorded ca. 1962; re-released on Laurel Aitken: Godfather Of Ska (The Legendary Godfather Of Ska Volume 3: 1963-1966) (CD: Grover GRO 039 /D; CD: Gaz's Rockin' CD GAZ /UK) *Chuck & Dobby w/ Duke Reid's Group: "Oh Fanny" - released on 7"-side: Blue Beat BB 059-A /UK; (are Chuck Joseph and Dobby Dobson) *Drumbago All Stars: "Duck Soup" - released on: 7"-side: Duke Reid's FRS 141, 1962; released as: Drumbago All Stars: "Duck Soup" b/w Derrick Morgan: "Love Not To Brag" (7": Blue Beat BB 97 /UK), ca. 1962; re-released on V.A.: Independent Jamaica 1962 (CD: Trojan), 2002 *Rico Rodriguez, Roland Alphonso & Dizzy Moore: "Magic" - re-released on: V.A.: Knock Out Ska (Treasure Isle /Heartbeat /US), 2001; re-released on: Rico Rodriguez: Trombone Man (2CD: Trojan), 2004, credited to Duke Reid's All Stars *Derrick Morgan: "Lover Boy" - rec. ca. 1959, during Duke Reid's first session for release on 7" records; released on: 7"-side: Duke Reid's RR 155 /JA, 1960; released as: Derrick Morgan & Duke's Group: "Lover Boy" b/w "Oh My" (7": Blue Beat BB 18 /UK), 1960/61; re-released on: Derrick Morgan: Time Marches On (CD: Heartbeat), 1997 *Derrick Morgan: "You're a Pest" - re-released on: Derrick Morgan: Time Marches On (CD: Heartbeat), 1997 *Derrick Morgan: "Love Not To Brag" - rec. ca. 1960; released on: 7"-side: Dutchess FRS 2056 /JA, 1962; released as: Drumbago All Stars: Duck Soup b/w Derrick & Patsy: Love Not To Brag (7": Blue Beat BB 97), ca. 1961; re-released on: Derrick Morgan: Time Marches On (CD: Heartbeat /US), 1997 *Duke Reid & His Group: "The Joker" - released on 7"-side: Blue Beat BB 023-B /UK, 1960 *Duke Reid & His Group: "Pink Lane Shuffle" - recorded 1960; re-issued on 7"-side: Duke DK 1002-A /UK, ca. 1960s; re-issued on 7"-side: Treasure Isle/Coxsone's TS 030-B /US *Lloyd Flowers (aka Robinson): "I'm Going Home" b/w "Lovers Town" - released on 7": Blue Beat BB 088 /UK, 1962 *Lloyd Robinson And Reco's Group: "Give Me A Chance" b/w "When You Walk" - released on 7": Duke Reid's FRS 6179/6180 /JA; 7": Blue Beat BB 122 /UK; "When You Walk" is re-released in 2002 on V.A.: Independent Jamaica 1962 (CD: Trojan) Re-issue of unspecified tracks featuring Rico may be found on *V.A.: Mark Lamarr presents Duke Reid's Nuklear Weapon (CD: Trojan TJCCD 090 /UK), 2004 Vincent Chin Productions All tracks recorded in 1961. *"Rico's Special" - released as: Orch. feat. Rico: Rico Special and Rico Rodriquez: Rico's Special, both on 7"-side: Randy's 45 CR-62-6 /JA; re-issued on: The Rough Guide to Ska (CD), 2003 *"Reco's Farewell" (or: "Rico's Farewell") - released as: Reco & Happy: "Reco's Farewell" b/w Skitter: "A Little Mashin" (7": Island WI 022 /UK); re-issue auf Sampler: V.A.: Skatalites And Friends (CD: VP Records, /US), 1998; re-issued on: The Rough Guide to Ska (CD), 2003 *Rico Rodriguez & Johnny Moore: "Smoothe Twisting" - released on 7"-side: Randy's 45 CD 61-8 /JA *Rico & Group: (Instrumental of unknown title) - released on: 7"-side: Randy's Pre 45 CR 61-11 /JA *Rico & Group: (instrumental of unknown title) - released on: 7"-side: Randy's Pre 45 CR 61-12 /JA *Alton & Eddie: "Let Me Dream" - released on 7"-side: Randy's 45 CR 62-4 /Jamaica; 7"-side: Island WI 009-B /UK; (are Alton Ellis & Eddie Perkins) *Kentrick Patrick: "Man To Man" - released on 7"-side: Island WI 066-A/UK, 1963; (is Lord Creator); Rico's presence is not certain *Bobby Gaynair/Rico Rodriguez/Dizzy Johnny/Richard Ace: "Blockade" - released on 7"-side: Randy's /JA; released on 7"-side as: Roland Alphonso: "Blockade" (Island WI 066-B /UK, 1963); re-issued on: The Rough Guide to Ska (CD), 2003 *Bunny & Skitter: "A Little Mashin'" - released on 7"-side: Randy's 45 CR 61-1 /JA; released as: Reco & Happy: "Reco's Farewell" b/w Bunny & Skitter: "A Little Mashin'" (7": Island WI 022 /UK), 1962 *Bunny & Skitter: "Leave Out Babylon" - released as: "Leaving Babylon" on: 7"-side Randy's 45 CR 61-2 /JA *Basil Gabbidon: "Going Back To JA" (also titled "Going Back To Jamaica") - released as 7"-side: Randy's /JA; relaesed on Basil Gabbidon/Randy's All Stars: "Our Melody" b/w "Going Back To J.A.". A "Randy" Recording (7": Blue Beat BB 129 /UK), 1962 *V. Forster Orchestra feat. Rico: "Lightning Street" - released on: 7"-side: Randy's 45 CR 61-3 /JA *King Joe & Africans Drums: "Bam Mo She" - released on 7"-side: Randy's 45 CR 61-7 /JA *King Joe & Africans Drums: "Jumping" - released on 7"-side: Randy's 45 CR 61-8 /JA; (is King Joe Francis) Prince Buster Productions *Rico: "Luke Lane Shuffle" - released on: 7"-side: Buster Wild Bells -ZSP 52835-1A /JA; 7"side: Blue Beat BB 56-A /UK *Prince Buster's Group: "Little Honey" - released as 7"-side Buster Wild Bells -ZSP 52835-1A /JA; 7"-side: Blue Beat BB 56-B /UK, 1961 *Bell's Group (Prince Buster & The All Stars): "Kingston 13" - released as7"-side: Blue Beat BB 100-B; released as: Bell's Group: "Kingston 13" on: 7"-side: President FM 2047 /JA; 7"-side: President FM 3025 /JA; Derrick Morgan: In My Heart bw/ Bell's Group: Kingston 13 (7": Blue Beat BB 100 /UK), all released in 1962; re-issue 7"-side: Prince Buster 3025 /US, year unknown; V.A.: 15 Oldies But Goodies (You Asked For Them Here They Are) (LP: Prince Buster MS 4 /Jamaica, 200?); prod. credits: Count Bells (cf. Turner/Schoenfeld, 2002) *Buster's Group: "Poison On Beeston Street" (instrumental) - released on 7"-side: Buster Wild Bells ZSP 53472 /Jamaica *Buster's Group: "Please Mr. Sun" (instrumental) - released on 7"-side: Buster Wild Bells ZSP 53486 /Jamaica *Lloyd Flowers And Rico's Rhythms: "Lovers Town" b/w "I´m Going Home" - released on 7": Blue Beat BB 88 /UK, 1962 *Errol Dixon: "Morning Train" - released on 7"-side: Starline 45 DA 3139 /JA, re-issue: 7": Blue Beat BB 27, 1960 /UK; Rico's participation on the b-side (Errol Dixon: "Anytime Anywhere") is uncertain *The Folkes Brothers: "Oh Carolina" - Rec. ca. 1960; released 1961 as: The Folkes Brothers: "Oh Carolina" b/w "I Met A Man", (7": Buster Wild Bells ZSP 52834-1A/ZSP 52833-1A /JA; and: The Folks Brothers/Count Ossie Afro-Combo: "Carolina" b/w "I Met A Man" (7": Blue Beat BB 30 /UK). - Even if there is no trombone to hear Rico told to Klaus Frederking, that he played on this and on most of the records with Count Ossie (maybe he played here a rasta/funda drum?!, see also the Harry Mudie productions below). *Owen Gray & Buster's Group: "On The Beach" - released on 7"-side: Dice CC 03-A /UK Harry Mudie Productions *Roy Ashmeade: "Knocking On My Door" - re-released on: Harry A. Mudie: Reggae History Volume 1 (A-Z) (LP: Moods International HM 116 /US), 1985 *Roy Ashmed: "Circuit Trial" - re-released on 7"-side: Moodisc HM 109 /US, ca. 2000s *Bunny & Skitta with Count Ossie: "Cool Breeze" - released on: Coxsone FC 183 /JA, 1961 (officially prod. by C.S. Dodd) *Winston & Roy: "Babylon Gone" b/w "First Gone" - credited to Winston & Roy with Count Ossie and released on: 7"-side: Moodisc FXM 101 / FXM 102 /JA; and as: Winston & Roy/Count Ossie On The African Drums: "Babylon Gone" b/w Count Ossie Featuring Rico: "First Gone", A "Moodisc" Recording (7": Blue Beat BB 80 /UK), 1962; re-released on 7"-side: Moodisc HM 102 /US, 2000s *Count Ossie & The African Drums: "African Shuffle" - this could be Ossie's "Air Horn Shuffle", as Roots Knotty Roots indicate that "African Shuffle" is synonymous with "Fire Escape" *Count Ossie & The African Drums: "Swinging For Joy" - released on 7"-side: Gas 109-B /UK, 1969; re-released as Count Ossie & The Warrikas on 7"-side: Moodisc FHM 7749 /US, ca. 2000s *Count Ossie: "Air Horn Shuffle" - released on: 7"-side: Moodisc /JA, year unknown *Count Ossie: "Music Go Round And Round" - released on: 7"-side: Moodisc /JA, year unknown; re-released on 7"-side: Moodisc FXM 107-B /US, 2000s *Rico & Count Ossie: "Fire Escape" - released as: "Fire Escape (African Shuffle)" (7"-side: Moodisc FXM 110 /JA); re-released on 7"-side: Moodisc HM 110-A /US, ca. 2000+ *Count Ossie: "Going Home To Zion Land" - re-released as Count Ossie & The Wareikas, feat. Winston & Roy on 7"-side: Modisc FHM 101-B /US, 2000s *Rico & Count Ossie: "Count Ossie Special" - released as: Count Ossie Special (7"-side: Moodisc Pre FXM 105 /JA); re-released on 7"-side: Moodisc FXM 105, ca. 2000+ *Count Ossie: "Serve Him And Live" - released as: Winston & Roy with Count Ossie: Serve Him And Live (7"-side: Moodisc FXM 107 /JA), 1961; re-issued as Count Ossie & The Wareikas with Winston & Roy on 7"-side Moodisc FXM 107-A /US, 2000s *Count Ossie: "Herb I Feel" - released as: Cout Ossie & His African Drums: "Herb I Feel (Music I Feel)" (7"-side: Moodisc FHM 7666 /JA), 1969 *Count Ossie: "I Would Give My Life" - released on 7"-side Moodisc /JA *Count Ossie & The Warrikas: "So Long" - released as Winston & Roy with Count Ossie: "So Long Negus Call" (7"-side Moodisc pre FXM 106 /JA), 1961 *Winston: "Gun Fever" *Winston: "Hello Sharon" *Winston: "Leaving This Land" *Winston & Roy: "One Bright Morning" - re-released as Count Ossie & The Wareikas, feat. Winston & Roy on 7"-side: Moodisc FHM 7749-B /UK, 2000s *Winston & Roy: "Sodom & Gomorrah" - re-released as Count Ossie & The Wareikas, feat. Winston & Roy on 7"-side: Moodisc HM 110-B US, 2000s Most of the tracks have been re-released on: Harry Mudie: Remembering Count Ossie: A Rasta Reggae Legend (CD), 1996 Various producers Image:Jumping With The Beat.jpg Image:Freeman Lane Shuffle.jpg *Instrumental of unknow title (shuffle) - released on 7"-side: blank -FSP 2133- /JA; Prod. by Count P; (ref.: Turner/Schoenfeld 2003, p. 377, Salvi 2005) *Rico Rodriguez: "Jumping with The Beat" - Prod. by Charlie Moo; released on Moo's FMO 108 (place and year unknown) *Rico Rodriguez & Johnny Moore: "Freeman Lane Shuffle" - Prod. by Charlie Moo; released ca. 1960?, details unknown *Rico Rodriguez & Johnny Moore: "Saint Shuffle" - unknown producer; released on blank label, Matrix-No. FXB 2109 /JA *Laurel Aitken: "Bouncing Woman" - Prod. by Melodisc (Turner/Schoenfeld 2003, p.6); released as: 7"-side: Starline DA 3149 /JA; released on: Laurel Aitken & The Blue Beats: "Nursery Rhyme Boogie" b/w "Bouncing Woman" (7": Blue Beat BB 52 /UK) *Laurel Aitken: "Zion City Wall" - Prod. by Leslie Kong; released on: Laurel Aitken: "What A Weeping" b/w "Zion City Wall" (7": Island WI 095 /UK) *Kent Brown: "Hey Diddle Diddle" - Prod. by D.E.Dunkley; released as K.Brown With Sir D's Group on 7"-side: Blue Beat BB 066-A /UK *Cecil Byrd & Sir D's Group: "Ba Ba Black Sheep" - released on 7"-side: Dee's FXD 101 /Jamaica, 1961; released on 7"-side: Blue Beat BB 049-A /UK, 1961 *C. Byrd with Dee's Group: "Pharaoh" - released on 7"-side: Dee's FXD 112-A /Jamaica, 1963 *Owen Gray: "Midnight Track" - Prod. by Charley Moo; released as 7"-side on: Moo's /JA; 7": Owen Gray: "Midnight Track" b/w "Time Will Tell" (7": Island WI 030 /UK), 1962 *Higgs And Wilson: "Manny Oh" - Prod. by Edward Seaga; released as 7"-side: Wirl /JA; and as: Higgs & Wilson & Ken Richards Comets: "Manny Oh" b/w "When You Tell Me Baby" (7": Blue Beat BB 3 /UK), 1960 =References= =1961/1962= Rico Rodriguez came to the UK at the end of 1961. He settled in London and started recording under hs own name and as a session player. Singles/single sides Planetone / Sonny Roberts Productions *Rico's Combo: "Midnight In Ethiopia" b/w "London Here I Come" - released as 7": Planetone RC-1 /UK; "London Here I Come" was re-released on: Rico Rodriguez: Trombone Man (2CD: Trojan), 2004 *Rico's Combo: "Planet Rock" b/w "You Win" - released as 7": Planetone RC 4 /UK *Rico's Combo: "Youth Boogie" b/w "Western Serenade" - released as: 7": Planetone RC-5 /UK; "Youth Boogie" was re-issued on: V.A. Tighten Up (CD with the book of the same title by Michael de Koningh & Marc Griffiths), 2003; Intoxica offered Planetone RC-5 as: Rico's Combo: "Youth Brigade" b/w "Western Serenade" (11.2.2006) *Rico's Combo: "Hitch And Scramble" b/w "Gees Boogie" - released as 7": Planetone RC-6 /UK; "Hitch And Scramble" re-released on: Rico Rodriguez: Trombone Man (2CD: Trojan), 2004 *Dimples & Eddie with Rico's Group: "Fleet Street" - released on 7"-side: Planetone RC 3-A / PLA 16 /UK Other producers *Laurel Aitken: "Mash Potato Boogie" - Prod.by Laurel Aitken; released on 7"-side: Blue Beat BB 040-B /UK (1961; maybe Rico's first recording in England) *Laurel Aitken: "Back To New Orleans" - Prod. by Lautel Aitken (Turner/Schoenfeld 2002, p. 6); released on 7"-side: Starline DA 3155-2 /Ja; released as: Laurel Aitken The Blue Beats: "Brother David" b/w "Back To New Orleans" (7": Blue Beat BB 84 /UK); re-issued on: Laurel Aitken: The Legendary Godfather Of Ska Vol. 4: Rise And Fall (CD: Grover, 2001) *Laurel Aitken: "Going Back To Kansas City" - released as: Laurel Aitken / Les Dawson Combo: "Sixty Days And Sixty Nights" b/w "Going To Kansas City" (7": Blue Beat BB 120 /UK, 1962) *Ruddy And Skette + Reco's All Stars: "Summer Is Just Around The Corner" b/w "Nothing But Time" - released as 7": Dice Records CC 5 /UK *Ruddy & Sketto With Laurel Aitken Band: "Mr. Postman" - Prod. by Siggy Jackson; released on 7"-side: Dice CC 10-A /UK *Ruddy & Sketto with Laurel Aitken Band: "Christmas Blues" - Prod. by Siggy Jackson; released on 7"-side: Dice CC 10-B /UK *Ruddy & Sketto w/ Baron Twist & His Knights: "Little Schoolgirl" - released on 7"-side: Dice CC 7-A /UK *Ruddy & Sketto with Baron Twist & His Knights: "Hush Baby" - released on 7"-side: Dice CC 7-B /UK *Clive Bailey & Rico's Blues Group: "Evening Train" b/w "Take Me Home" - A Melodisc Production, 1962; released as 7": Blue Beat BB 92 /UK *Lloyd Clarke And Reco's All Stars: F"ools Day" b/w Lloyd Clarke with The Smith's Sextett: "You´re A Cheat" - Prod.: Simeon L. Smith; released on 7": Blue Beat BB 104 /UK *Prince Buster And The Blue Beats: "Independence Song" b/w Rico And The Blue Beats: "August 1962" - A "Buster" Recording, 1962; released as: 7": Blue Beat BB 116 =1963= Singles/single sides Prince Buster productions *"This Day" - released as 7"-side: Prince Buster VOP /JA; released on: Prince Buster: "Rolling Stones" b/w Reco And His Blues Band: "This Day" (7": Blue Beat BB 192 /UK) *"Soul Of Africa" - released on: Prince Buster: "Wash All Your Troubles Away" b/w Rico & The Blue Boys: "Soul Of Africa" (7": Blue Beat BB 200 /UK, 1963); released as Rico & The Blue Beats: "Soul Of Africa" on 7"-side: Blue Beat BB 210 /UK, 1964; also released on 7"-side: Buster Wild Bells /JA; re-released on: Prince Buster: The Prophet (It's Pure Soul) (CD/LP?: Lagoon /Esoldun LG 1100 /F) *Rico's All Stars/Prince Buster All Stars: "Buster's Welcome" - released on 7"-side: Blue Beat BB 167-B *Prince Buster & The Blue Beats (w/ Les Dawson Blues Unit): "Wash All Your Troubles Away" - released on 7": Blue Beat BB 200 /UK, 1963; released on 7"-side: Blue Beat BB 210 /UK, 1964 Other producers *Laurel Aitken: "Sweet Jamaica" - released on 7"-side: Dice CC 13-A /UK; re-released on: Laurel Aitken: It's Too Late. The Legendary Godfather Of Ska, Vol. 2 - Personal Selections 1961-1984 (LP: Unicorn PHZA 53 /UK, 1989); re-released on: Laurel Aitken: Rise And Fall (The Legendary Godfather Of Ska, Volume 4) (CD: Grover GRO 055 /D, 2001) *Laurel Aitken with Rico's Group: "Bossa Nova Hop" - released on 7"-side: Dice CC 13-B /UK *Marvels & Rico Blues Band: "Sonia" b/w "The More We Are Together" (7": Blue Beat BB 191 /UK) - Prod.: Melodisc *Al T Joe: "Slow Boat" - Prod. by Linden O. Pottinger; released on 7"-side: Blue Beat BB 169-B /UK; reissued on: V.A.: Ska Boogie Jamaican R&B The Dawn Of Ska (CD: Sequel NEX 254 /UK), 1993 =1964= Singles/single sides *"I´ll Be Home" - Prod. by Prince Buster; released on The Maytals: "Dog War" b/w Reco And The Creators: "I'll Be Home" (7": Blue Beat BB 231 /UK, 1963/64); released on 7"-side: Wildbells /JA *Laurel Aitken: "This Great Day" - Produced by Laurel Aitken; released as: 7"-side: Blue Beat BB 249-B; re-issued on Laurel Aitken: Godfather Of Ska. Volume 3 1963-1966 (CD: Grover /D; Gaz's Rockin /UK, 2000) *The Marvels w/ Rico & The Blue Beats: "Millie" b/w "Saturday" - released as 7": Blue Beat BB 221 /UK *Ruddy & Sketto w/ The Bluebeats: "Show Me The Way To Go Home" b/w "Let Me Dream" - Prod. by Siggy Jackson; released as 7": Blue Beat BB 208/UK; Ruddy & Sketto are Ruddy Grant and Sketto Richards *Ruddy & Sketto w/ Rico & The Blue Beats: "Minna I Love You" - released on 7"-side: Blue Beat BB 252-A /UK *Ruddy & Sketto w/ Rico & The Blue Beats: "If Only Tomorrow" - released on 7"-side: Blue Beat BB 252-B /UK =1965= re-issues Image:JB 229 A CedricBravo.jpg *Cedric Bravo: "Merry Christmas" b/w "Sugar Baby" - original Jamaican release on Down Beat, ca. 1960/61 =1966= Singles/single sides *Lord Brynner & The Sheiks: "Teach Me To Ska" - Prod. by C.S. Dodd, 1964 (?); was Dodd in the UK?; Rico's overdubs in UK?; rec. earlier?; released on 7"-side: Island WI 266-B /UK *Justin Hines & The Dominoes: "The Higher The Monkey Climbs" - Prod. by Duke Reid, was Duke Reid in the UK?; Rico's overdubs in UK?; rec. earlier?; released on 7"-side: Doctor Bird DB 1048-A /UK =1967= After two years of low productivity caused by the demand to earn money, Rico again was frequently in the studio mainly working with Prince Buster and Siggy Jackson Singles/single sides *Rico Rodrecez: "Soul Man" b/w "It's Not Unusual" - Prod. by R. Rodriguez (cf. Schoenfeld, p. 377); released on 7": Pama PM 706 /UK (1967 or 1968) Prince Buster Productions *Prince Buster All Stars & Rico: "Bone Yard" - released as: 7"-side: Olive Blossom Wirl PB 3043-1- /JA *"You'll Be Lonely And Blue On The Train" - released as: Prince Buster All Stars: "Sharing You" b/w Rico & His Band: "You'll Be Lonely And Blue On The Train" (7": Blue Beat BB 383 /UK); and on 7"-side: Olive Blossom /JA *Prince Buster: "Dark End Of The Street" - released on 7"-side: Blue Beat BB 377-A /UK *Prince Buster: "Sharing You" - released on 7"-side: Blue Beat BB 383-A /UK *Prince Buster, feat. Lee Perry: "Judge Dread" - released on 7"-side: Blue Beat BB 387-A /UK *Prince Buster & The All Stars: "Judge Dread Dance The Pardon" (aka "Barrister Pardon") - rec. in London, prod. by Prince Buster; released on 7"-side: Blue Beat BB 400-B /UK; released as Prince Buster & Allstars: "Judge Dread" / "City Riot" b/w "Its Burkes Law" / "Barrister Pardon" (12": Blue Beat DDPB 4 /UK); issued on LP, 1967; re-released on: Prince Buster: FABulous Greatest Hits (CD: JetStar /UK), 1993 *Prince Buster, feat. Lee Perry: "The Barrister" (aka "The Appeal"; aka "Barrister's Appeal") - released on 7"-side: Blue Beat BB 391-B /UK Siggy Jackson Productions *Rico & The Invaders: "Invaders At Carnival" - released on 7"-side: Columbia Blue Beat DB 109-B /UK *Laurel Aitken's Band feat. Rico: "Blue Rhythm" - released on: 7"-side: Columbia Blue Beat DB 106-B /UK *Laurel Aitken: "Blowing In The Wind" - released on 7"-side: Columbia Blue Beat DB 102-B *Blue Rivers & The Maroons: "Sabu" - released on: Blue Rivers & His Maroons: Blue Beat In My Soul (LP: Bold Reprive BRM 024 /UK, 1968) *Blue Rivers & The Maroons: "Seven Steps to Power" - released on: Blue Rivers & His Maroons: Blue Beat In My Soul (LP: Bold Reprive BRM 024 /UK, 1968); re-issue on: V.A.: The History Of Ska, Blue Beat And Reggae Vol. 2 (LP: Blue Beat /Esoldun REG 111 /F, 1991) *Invaders: "Soul Of The Jungle" - released on 7"-side: Columbia Blue Beat DB 105-B /UK; re-released on: V.A.: The History of Ska, Blue Beat & Reggae (CD: Lagoon), 1992 Other producers *Owen Gray: "You're So Lonely" - Prod.: Sir Collins; released on 7"-side: Collins Downbeat CR 004-A /UK *El Reco, feat. Clancy Collins & Satch: "Shock Steady" - Prod.: Sir Collins; released on 7"-side: Collins Downbeat CR 004-B /UK *Rico & His Boys: "Jingle Bells" b/w "Silent Night" - Prod.: Sir Collins; released on 7": Fab FAB 12 /UK *Dandy: "Rudy A Message to You" - Prod. by Robert Tompson (is: Dandy Livingston or Brother Dan); released on 7"-side: Ska Beat/R&B JB 273-A /UK *King Joe Francis & Rico's Boys: "My Granny" b/w "Pull It Out" (7": Rainbow RAI 114 /UK) *Doreen & All Stars: "Please Stay" b/w "Rude Girls" (7": Rainbow RAI 117 /UK) - unknown prod.; Doreen Campbell, Rico's Boys =1968= Singles/single sides Rico Rodriguez productions *Reco Rodriguez: "Blue Socks" b/w "Solas Market" (7": Nu Beat NB 015 /UK) - Prod. by R. Rodriguez (cf. Schoenfeld, p. 377) *Rico Rodrecez: "Soul Man" b/w "It's Not Unusual" - Prod. by Rico Rodriguez; released on 7"-side: Pama PM 706-A /UK Joe Mansano productions *The Rudies: "Cupid" - released on 7"-side: Blue Cat BS 109-A /UK *"Wise Message" - released as: Rico's All Stars (or: Rico & The Rudies): "Wise Message" (7"-side: Blue Cat BS 109-B /UK) *"Return Of The Bullet" - released as: Reco & His Rhythm Aces: "Return Of The Bullet" (7": Blue Cat BS 148-B /UK); re-issue 2002 on: V.A.: Trojan British Reggae Box Set (3CD: Trojan TJETD 070 /UK) *"ZZ Beat" - released as: Reco & His Rhythm Aces: "ZZ Beat" (7"-side: Blue Cat BS 150-A /UK) *"Life On Reggae Planet" - released as: Joe The Boss: "Life On Reggae Planet" (7"-side: Blue Cat BS 150-B /UK) Other producers *Reco Radregez: "Tenderfoot Ska" b/w "Memories" - Prod: Jeff Palmer; released on 7": Pama PM 715 /UK *Max Romeo: "Wet Dream (ext. version)" - Prod. By Bunny Lee; released on 12"-side: Ocean /Pama OC 003-A =1969= Singles/single sides Joe Mansano productions *Reco Rodriguez & His Rhythm Aces: "The Bullet" b/w "Rhythm In" - released as 7": Blue Cat BS 160 /UK; Joe Mansano recalls this single as his first ever production. It was first released on a white label and only six month later on Pama.He remembered: "...then it started to really sell. It must've been two years (selling both) underground then on top", the 'top' meaning to both West Indians and the white skinheads which were tuning into Joe's sounds by this time. "It helped me finance other sessions and bought me a new car". (From the liner notes to a re-issue CDset: Joe The Boss. The Productions of Joe Mansano by Michael de Koningh, Trojan Records 2006 *Joe's All Stars (Rico & The Rhythm Aces): "Friendly Persuasion" (as: "Hot Line") - released on 7"-side: Duke /Trokan DU 023-B /UK; 7"-side: Joe DU 023-B /UK *Joe's All Stars feat. Rico: "Hey Jude" - released on 7"-side: Joe DU 024-B /UK *Joe Mansano & Rico (or: Joe's all Stars feat. Rico): "Battlecry Of Biafra" - released as Joe Mansano & Rico on 7"-side: Duke/Trojan DU 28-A /UK; released as Joe's all Stars feat. Rico on 7"-side: Joe DU 28-A /UK *Rico & Joe's All Stars (or: Joe's All Stars feat. Rico): "Funky Reggae Party Part 1" - released as: Joe Mansano & Rico on 7"-side: Duke/Trojan DU 28-B /UK; released as: Joe's All Stars feat. Rico on 7"-side: Joe DU 28-B /UK *Joe's All Stars feat Rico: "Honky" - released on 7"-side: Duke/Trojan DU 34-B /UK; 7"-side: Joe DU 34-B *Joe The Boss: "Skinhead Revolt" - released on 7"-side: Joe JRS 09-A /UK; DJ/instrumental track Dandy Livingston productions *Rico & The Rudies: "Jumping The Gun" - released on 7"-side: Trojan TR 672-B /UK (b/w Pioneers: Long Shot) *Rico & The Rudies: "Blues" - released as The Rudies feat. Rico on 7"-side: Down Town DT 419-B /UK *Rico & The Rudies: "Lazy Boy" - released on 7"-side: Down Town DT 420-B /UK) *Rico & The Rudies: "Quando Quando" b/w "Reg 'A' Jeg" - released on 7": Down Town DT 417 /UK *Dandy (Livingston): "Rudy A Message To You" (7": Trojan), re-issue of the 1967 release Other producers *"A Message To You" - Prod.: Laurel Aitken; released as: Laurel Aitken: "Run Powell Run" b/w Reco: "A Message to You" (7": NuBeat NB 035 /UK) *Rico Rodriquez: "Tribute To Don Drummond" - Prod. by Rico Rodriguez/Bunny Lee; released on 7"-side: Bullet BU 407-A /UK *Rico Rodriguez, feat. Gene Rondo, with The Bunny Lee All Stars: "Japanese Invasion" - Prod. by Rico Rodriguez/Bunny Lee; released on 7"-side: Bullet BU 407-B /UK *Reco with The Rudies: "The Lion Speaks" - Prod.: Philligree /Graeme Goodall; released on 7"-side: Treasure Isle /Trojan TI 7052-B /UK *Rico & The Rudies: "Sin Thing" - unknown producer; released on 7"-side: Doctor Bird DB 1301-A /UK *Rico & The Rudies: "Peace" - Prod. by Sir J.J. / Philigree / Graeme Goodall; released on 7"-side: Doctor Bird DB 1302-B /UK *Family Circle with Reco: "Official" - Prod. by Philligree (Graeme Goodall); released on 7"-side: Attack ATT 8002 /Trojan /UK *Rico & The Rudies: "Baby Face (La Mer)" - released on 7"-side: Doctor Bird DB 1303-A, ca. 1970 *Rico & Joe's All Stars: "Hot Line" - released on 7"-side: Duke/Joe's DU 23-B /UK *King Horror: "Loch Ness Monster" - Prod. by Laurel Aitken; released on 7"-side: Grape /Trojan GR 3007 /UK *King Horror: "Zion I" - Prod. by Laurel Aitken; released on 7"-side: Grape /Trojan GR 3007-B /UK LPs *Reco Rodriguez: Reco In Reggaeland (LP: Pama ECO 14 /UK) *Rico & The Rudies: Blow Your Horn (LP: Trojan TTL 12 /UK) *Joe's All Stars: Brixton Cat (LP: Trojan TBL 104) - Blow Your Horn and Brixton Cat have been re-issued by Trojan on one CD in 1995. Image:Reco_In_Reggaeland_300.jpg Image:Blow_Your_Horn.jpg Image:Brixton_Cat_500.jpg Soloist on *Laurel Aitken, Girlie & Rico Rodriguez: Scandal In A Brixton Market (LP: Pama ECO 8 /UK) *J.J. Jackson: The Greatest Little Soul Band In The Land (LP: MCA) Image:Scandal In A Brixton Market.jpg Image:Greatest Little Soul Band.jpg Compilations/Re-issues *Rico & Roland Alphonso: "Bridgeview Shuffle" (7"-side: Doctor Bird DB 1177-B /UK) *Rico: "Continental Shuffle" (aka "Red Cow") (7"-side: Doctor Bird DB 1182-B /UK) Category:Discographies